the on call room moment
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Bad title I know, sue me! So Derek wants him some latina doctor.


**Disclaimer: Iown nothing maybe if I said enough times you will finally believe me!**

**A/N: So thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them a lot XD! So this fics is kinda weak I find but whatev! So I'm not really good at long stories with multiple chapters, I find that I may lack in creativity and that I will lose you eventually! That is why most of my fics will be one shots or maybe two chapters. But if you want me to write a fics and you have an idea let me know! I'm open to that! You know what kind of ships I'm interested in. So mucho love to yall! **

* * *

Derek was lying down on a bed in an on call room, finally resting after a never ending day of surgery and argument. He let out a sigh of contentment as he felt all of his muscles relax, as he closed his eyes the door swung open and closed with a slammed.

"What the.." He let out surprised by the intrusion.

"Ha shush! Move Shepperd!" the voice let out while a hand pushed him a little to the side to find space on the bed.

"Torres? Is that you?" He questioned still astonished by the sudden invasion.

"Yeah it's me! Who do you think it could be? Grey? Sorry to disappoint you. Now shut that pretty mouth I need to sleep" She quickly let out to finally find the rest she'd been seeking.

"O...kay. It's still doesn't explain why you're on the bed with me" He said trying to find comfortable space on the small bed as if scared to touch her.

Letting a sigh of frustration escaping her lips she answered him "Because this room is my favorite. You don't get interrupted while resting or doing other stuff... Now can I get some sleep please?"

"Sure but first can you explain to me why you're not on the other bed, why are you lying...here...with me?"

"What? Are you afraid of a simple woman Shepperd? Callie asked seductively.

"Hmm no..." He wasn't afraid of Torres, he really wasn't afraid of her. He really was more attracted to her and he'd been for a very long time if not since the first day he met her.

"No? That's good, 'cause my feelings would've been really hurt if you were" she told him while slowly turning on her side to face him and getting her right leg between his, slowly traveling it up to his crotch.

Derek let out an audible gulp, feeling nervous not knowing where this was going.

"Callie? What are you doing?" He wasn't sure of how to react, well he knew how he wanted to react but he wasn't sure if it was what she wanted.

"What do you think I'm doing Derek?" Callie replied while sliding her hand down his scrub toward his pants, stopping shortly at the end of his shirt. Derek was afraid to move, he was scared that his movement would betray him.

"Derek?" Callie let out slowly, he was being so silent. "Don't you want me?" He still said nothing he barely had the courage to move his hand to her knee faintly caressing it. "Answer me Derek"

"hmmm euh" was all he could let out.

"Not good enough Shepperd." Callie move on top of him, both of her legs on either side of his body.

"Don't you want me Derek?" She repeated herself pushing her body onto him. His body reacted to her action, his hips slightly jerking hers.

"Yeah" He let out in a whisper.

"I can't understand you Shepperd. Do you want me or not" She told him, nose touching her eyes piercing into his.

"I want you Callie." He finally let out with more conviction as a burst of courage ran through him, pulling her into a deep kiss. Callie answered his action by grinding into him, gaining a deep groan from Derek.

Derek sat up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Callie pulled at his shirt until it was completely removed. Derek brought his lips to her neck, biting and sucking any spot his mouth could reach. Callie grazed her nails on his back, a groan of excitement escaped his lips from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

He pulled at her bra strap on her left shoulder, letting it fall down. Kissing his way to the other he couldn't believe it was finally happening, all those night where she was the principle character of his adult wet dreams. He couldn't wait any longer, their hips were meeting each other with a frantic rhythm. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest out of excitement and anticipation. He could hear her heartbeat "Beep beep beep"

Derek woke up in a jump, his beeper was beeping without a rest at his side. He took a look at it and turned off the noise. His gaze went south as he noticed the tent forming under the blanket.

He let a puff of air escape his lips and swiped his face with his hand "I really need to do something 'bout that" He said to no one in particular. He then chuckled at the double meaning of what he just said.

Callie was standing at the nurses' station with Mark, filling some paper work when Derek appeared at their sides.

"What are you doing tomorrow night after your shift?" Shepperd asked

Mark scratched his chin thinking before responding "Hmmm nothing yet, what did you have in mind?" He asked him back.

"I wasn't talking to you Sloan! I'm asking Callie"

Torres lift her head in surprise "Hmm what? You're asking me? What… on a date?"

"You were asking her? Since when are you on first named basis… wait since when are you interested in her?" Sloan let out, his head was filled with confusion.

"So are you free?" Derek asked again completely ignoring all the questions.

"Huh… yeah" Callie final let out

"Good I'll meet you at the lobby at the end of your shift" He told her before walking away with his signature Mcdreamy smile.

"What just happened?" Mark asked Callie

"You're asking me!" Callie gave back

"But you accepted"

"Yeah guess I did" She said as if just noticing this fact, she started to walk away.

"You know, once you go Sloan you can't move on!"

"That was a terrible pun Mark, even for you!"

"Yeah well you'll tell me about it! Let's see if you can get it better with my homeboy!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with indignation.

"Oh honey, it's only up from there!" She said with an evil smile before finally walking away, leaving a stunned Sloan at the deserted nurses' station.

"Not cool Torres, not cool!" He responded to her retrieving back.

**FIN**

* * *

**Continue to review mam like them! **


End file.
